Faith
by Tater-Salad
Summary: *Chapter 2 added * (Pre X2) Kurt returns to the abandoned church to find a young girl inside proclaiming to have lost her faith. Can he help her find it again? R&R For those who asked NO this is not a
1. Sanctuary

Okay, this is my first X-men fic (well it's my first by myself, cause I also co-wrote the Outtake Show with Evil Leprechaun) so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer:: If I owned X-men do you think I'd be writing fics?....................................................................... ......::shakes head no:: I don't own them, but I do have Nightcrawler tied up in my closet. YOU WILL MEET MY DEMANDS!!!! Any who, enjoy.  
  
Faith  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The days had gone by slowly for Kurt Wagner since he came to America. Considering that he stayed in an abandoned, graffiti covered church in Boston, with the doors bolted. Only to come out in the dead of night for food and other needs. Yes indeed, the days had been slow and quite lonely. Of course if people had seen him during the day, they'd of run screaming. It's wasn't like mutants were on the world's favorite list any way, they were treated with fear and most of the time hatred. Kurt's outward appearance only made it worse for him.  
  
As he was returning to the church one night, a bag of groceries held in his three-fingered hand. He noticed that the locks on the back door of the church had been picked, the door left ajar.  
  
"Mein Gott, not again", He said aloud, heaving a heavy sigh. He disappeared with a *BAMF!* and reappeared in his small room in the back. He figured this time it was probably looters again, looking to see if the church held any valuables, which it didn't. Perhaps some teenagers were coming to see if the rumors of the church being haunted were true, which they weren't. Putting his bag down he *BAMF!*'d into the main part of the church, guessing he'd have to scare them off again.  
  
Silently, he jumped to one of the church's rafters, surveying the area. To his surprise instead of many, there was one, sitting cross-legged in front of the altar. He grinned to himself.  
  
'This should be easy'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakari Halliday sat in the old abandoned church in front of the altar, in deep concentration. However, she was soon interrupted by someone who didn't sound at all friendly.  
  
"Rouse, rouse!" The angry voice cried out, Sakari sighed.  
  
"Just when I was about to reach enlightenment too", she joked, grinning to herself.  
  
"Rouse, rouse!" The voice cried again. She looked to the dark ceiling, she couldn't see him, but knew he was there and that he wanted her out.  
  
"I don't know what you just said, but know this I'm not leaving." She yelled back. Considering how long she had been there her eyes had well adjusted to the dark. Even though she could see well enough, Sakari couldn't spot him, whoever it was, he was damn good at hiding, she thought to herself. The voice was followed by a series of *BAMF!* sounds. She rose to her feet, keeping her eyes on the ceiling she didn't even notice Kurt come up behind her. She was about to call out to him when he tapped her on the shoulder. Turing around she locked gazes with a pair of bright yellow eyes.  
  
"Boo."  
  
'Hmm, it's a girl' he thought to him self as she screamed and fell back against the altar. However, as soon as she was down, she was back up again in his face.  
  
"Don't do that!" she screamed, her voice echoing in the church. Much to her annoyance he remained silent, his eyes on her.  
  
"What are you staring at?!" He pointed at her with a three-fingered hand.  
  
"You do not fear me." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why would I be afraid?" Kurt, suddenly realizing how dark it was, pulled a lighter from his coat, walked to a candle, lit it and held it up to his face. Her eyes widened, walking to him she touched his cheek.  
  
"You're blue."  
  
"Ja, I'm blue, now what do have you to say about it now?" Remaining silent, she reached for her clip, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. She held a lock of the blue hair to his face, an exact match.  
  
"My hair is the same color as your skin. What's to be afraid of?"  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, but I want to know what you are doing in here." She stood looking at Kurt like he had two heads, but simply shrugged it off.  
  
"Okay, I didn't understand half of what you just said." With that she turned back to the altar.  
  
"You did not answer my question." He stated firmly. She sighed turning her lost grey eyes towards him.  
  
"I am looking for my faith." This time it was he that raised the eyebrow.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht."  
  
"Pardon me, but simple English would suffice." He held up a hand in apology.  
  
"What do you mean; you are looking for your faith?" She turned to him angrily.  
  
"I mean I've lost it! I've lost my faith! It's gone and I want it back!" His face softened.  
  
"You speak of it as if it is a material object, your faith. Well I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll find it here." She held out her hands to emphasize on their surroundings.  
  
"Of course I can find it here, this is a church isn't it?"  
  
"Ja", he sighed, never had a person agitated him so much.  
  
"Well you're just saying this because you don't want me here."  
  
"My child, don't we catch on early, now leave, bitte!" Once again she turned, getting into his face.  
  
"You can't make me." It was then he decided that that was it, it was late, and he was tired and most certainly didn't need this.  
  
"Watch me." He put his hand on her shoulder preparing to teleport her outside.  
  
"No you can't, you wanna know why?" Rolling his eyes, he sighed once more.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I claimed sanctuary, and I know that it means something to you, cause of the rosary around your waist." He stopped dead in his tracks, she had him there. His hands dropped limp at his sides, his head hanging in defeat.  
  
"So...What's your name; or do I call you smurf?" Kurt's head shot up, delivering quite an evil look towards her.  
  
"Kurt Wagner." She smiled.  
  
"Sakari Halliday, but you can call me Rain." Taking off her black hooded sweatshirt, she layed it on the ground and retook her place in front of the altar.  
  
"Oh, and don't worry, I'll be gone before your know it." Sighing one last time, Kurt *BAMF*'d into his room and layed on is bed. This was going to be interesting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did ya like it? Hate it? Don't really care? All of the above? I'm hoping I did a good job, so would you please be so kind and review? Oh and for the German translations. I'm hoping these are right.  
  
"Rouse , rouse!" - "Get out!"  
  
"Mein Gott" - "My god"  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher" - "I'm not sure"  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht." - " I don't understand"  
  
Bitte - Please  
  
I'm pretty sure you all know that "Ja" means yes of course. I'm sorry if I got any of those wrong, if I did please contact me and I will fix them as soon as possible, because I really don't know any German whatsoever. I didn't put the "V" in when Kurt speaks, because we all know how he pronounces his "W"'s. Thanx ^ ^  
  
R&R 


	2. I won't hide

Ok here's Chapter 2 I seriously hope you enjoy it. Oh and I know when I posted the first chapter it was under the name Rei Spiegel. Well to clear that up I've wanted to change my user name for a while now and just now got the chance to do it. So now my name is Nocturne. Anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first one. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt awoke to the sound of rain beating down on the weathered roof. After completing his morning prayers, he disappeared and reappeared into the chapel in a cloud of indigo smoke, leaving behind and filling the room with the faint scent of brimstone. Hanging from the rafters by his pointed tail he looked out and saw Sakari sitting on one of the pews. He teleported once again, intensifying the aroma and appearing in a crouched position on dusty floor. Looking up he noticed that Sakari hadn't moved , she stayed positioned in her trance like state. Her distant eyes glazed over, looking out at the rain through the broken stained glass window that once held a beautiful rendition of now unknown saint. All of this suddenly became quite obvious to Kurt.  
  
"You're a mutant, aren't you?" He questioned, her gaze becoming focused as he spoke.  
  
"Of course, why else did you think I didn't fear you?" She had a point, averting his gaze to the window, he noticed the rain had ceased. He watched entranced as the darkened clouds rolled by.  
  
"Is that your ability? To control the weather?" he questioned again, still watching the slate clouds.  
  
"No, I can control all forms of water, the only reason it's raining is because I was lucky enough for it to be overcast so I could draw water from the clouds; thank you gravity." Returning her gaze to the shattered window, her eyes went out of focus and the rain started falling. There was no wind, nor thunder, and not a flash of lightning was to be seen, Just a simple shower of water, almost like a waterfall. Kurt grinned inwardly, now he was somewhat glad she had stumbled upon the broken down cathedral. Now he knew, finally, he could say he wasn't alone.  
  
"So, you're from Germany; A circus performer?" Sakari questioned softly, pointing to the worn flyers hanging slanted in various places on the walls, pulling Kurt from his thoughts.  
  
"Ja." He spoke quietly, barely above a whisper. Memories of his life before now flooded his mind.  
  
"Did you like it?" He simply nodded, noticing the rain had ceased once more, the clouds rolling by, quicker than before.  
  
"Then why are you here?" He looked up at the blue-haired girl, her grey eyes staring at him intently.  
  
"I've been here for quite a while; I don't even remember my purpose for being here. I just.....Am." She nodded, deciding to leave the story of his home where it was and to ask no further about it. It really wasn't her business anyway.  
  
"Well, what about you? What are you doing here? Don't you have a family?" He asked, she turned away, only so he couldn't see her eyes well with tears at the very thought of the word family.  
  
"No, No family, no family, no friends. Just me, I had a family at one time...., but no more." Quickly changing the subject, she looked at her watch.  
  
"Yup it's official; I am exactly 72 hours late for work." Sakari said with an impish grin. He looked at her astonished.  
  
"You had a job?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is the thought of me having a job really that hard to believe, well we all gotta make a living somehow. Yea, I had a job; I worked in a shop for some paranoid old guy who called the cops to press loitering charges every time the wind blew." She said chuckling to herself. For the first time it what seemed like ages, Kurt grinned, Mostly at the thought of an old man shaking a cane at rustling leaves.  
  
"Now that I think of it, I think the only reason he never fired me was because he knew what I was."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because was the kind of paranoid old folk that believed everything they heard on the 6 o' clock news. So he figured if he fired me, I would probably get into his mind and control him or something." She replied in a contemptuous tone.  
  
"And out did he find out?" Kurt questioned, adverting his gaze to block his eyes from the now blinding sun.  
  
"He caught me using my powers, when I was outside washing windows." Kurt looked at Sakari with skepticism written across his face.  
  
"You use your powers in public? Why do you not hide like every other mutant? Do you want humans to know what you are?" She turned to him with anger in her eyes, an anger that he had never seen before from anyone. An anger that had come from deep inside, that looked almost agonizing.  
  
"Why? I'll tell you why. I choose not to hide, because we shouldn't have to! How dare they try and scare our kind into hiding! What in this world gave them the right to judge us because of our differences!? Nothing, I tell you, nothing!" Kurt went into a crouching position and backed away timidly, frightened that a girl her age could muster so much rage for humankind and so quickly. The church moaned loudly as pipes that hadn't seen a drop of water in decades were suddenly flooded and leaking profusely, streaming down the walls, forming circular puddles on the old floors.  
  
"I refuse to hide the gift I was given, because they can't be intelligent and mature enough to accept us! Well I've got news for them! You and I aren't the first, but we aren't the last so they'd better get used to it and quick!" Sakari roared with anger only being pulled from it when a window shattered under strain of the water. She saw Kurt crouched in the shadows of one of the pews, she sighed, dropping to her knees. Slowly, but surely he emerged from the darkness.  
  
"Kurt, I'm sorry. I just don't see the point in hiding from them. It's not like they'll ever accept us anyway. They can't even accept their own kind, let alone mutants. I see people, who aren't mutants, that walk these streets day after day, dressed head to toe in black. Wearing chains and spikes, with hair that's every color imaginable and the rest of the world looks down on them like they do mutants." She locked gazes with the yellow eyed man sitting cross-legged beside her.  
  
"Humanity fears independence, because they don't understand it. They're afraid of change, but there are those certain few, who aren't born different, but they strive to be that way. They chose to ignore what the rest think." She smiled as she looked at the now blue sky. She knew that not everyone was like that, she was thankful for those kinds of generous people that could look past differences and see the good in others. However, she had encountered so many that were cruel and judgmental that she had no choice, but to feel the way she did.  
  
"Like you?" Kurt said quietly as he lifted the chain that draped the side of her black jeans. She grinned again, as she fingered the chain in way almost mocking the way Kurt fingered his rosary.  
  
"Yea ...I guess, like me."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Yay! I finished my 2nd chapter! First and foremost I wanna thank EVERYBODY who reviewed I never imagined to get a response like this at all. Hell I wasn't even planning on continuing this thing, but I got so many that I really had no choice. I would have updated a lot sooner, like 2 days earlier or something, but I've been really busy. Which is why I haven't the slightest idea of when I'll get my next update out. It could be tomorrow, it could be a year from know, though I seriously doubt that.  
  
Hopefully the next chapter should have more to do with why Sakari lost her faith and what as become of her family, whom she won't speak of. Who knows I have to think it up first. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed kinda bitchy, but I've been kinda in this funky mood, I'm a little against the world right now.......Or something like that.  
  
I know I still need to fix some of my German translations from chapter 1, but I'll do that when I get the chance. Okay I think I've bored you out of your skulls for long enough. Check out chapter 3 when ever I put it up, bye bye! 


End file.
